No matter what, you need to move on!
by HelloKitty55443
Summary: Yeah... don't shoot me down for the title.. couldn't think of anything.. XD well this is a story ! i'm not gonna say the couples cause i wanna surprise ya ! Dedi to LaserFreakXD. Rena and Eve are the two main characters, along with their boys, and Aisha with her man (even though it's obvious to who it is). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of It All

**Haii~! This is my first fanfic in years! I used to write fanfics for animes, but they SUCKED! I'm not kidding.. So, please don't judge me... Dedicated to a certain Elsword _ fan - LaserFreakXD and yes, I'm not going to say the couples intended OR the classes. (mostly because I still don't know what I'm going to make them, but yeah...)**

**LaserFreak: Kitty, just get on with it!**

**Kitty: Hey! I only criticized your story because it's not true!**

**LaserFreak: =w= Kitty doesn't own Elsword**

* * *

Aisha's POV

"It'll be fine! We're only going to transfer schools, not go on a dangerous mission or anything!"

"I agree with Rena, I do not think anything bad will happen when we arrive at school tomorrow."

My friends are awesome, don't get me wrong, but sometimes, they just don't understand me. Even though we're the best of friends, we have almost nothing in common. Rena is always so happy and bubbly, while Eve claims she has no "emotions", even though we all know she turned into a human after emerging from her time capsule (don't ask me why.. please… DON'T). Along with me, the short-tempered, childish I am, you would think that there was no way we could be friends – or personalities are just too different. That's where you're wrong. We have the most tightest bond in the world, we're inseparable. We were 8 when we first met each other.

* * *

-Flash back-

My friend and I were playing tiggy (tag), but it was totally unfair because he was way faster than me. I was taking my time, walking through the familiar forest, when I saw Eve. Her beautiful, silver-blonde hair caressed her porcelain-like face as those two honey eyes stared into the distance. Two drones, one black and the other white were sleeping by her sides, cuddling her white, fluffy dress. If it wasn't for the two blue markings under her eyes and the large, dark-blue sapphire on her forehead, she looked as if she was a doll, crafted with the upmost caution, beautifully perfect.

"Could you please play with us?"

She snapped back to life, and looked up at me. "I am sorry, may you please repeat that?"

"If you would be so kind as to play with us for a bit?"

"Oh, sure… Moby, Reby, wake up." Her two drones slowly woke up and hovered in the air as she stood up, brushing dirt and dust from her crystal, white dress.

I celebrated mentally. I remember how happy I was to have such a beautiful girl play with us. "CHUNG! COME OVER HERE FOR A SEC!"

"Hmm?" He stepped through a narrow crack between two trees.

"My name's Aisha, and this is my brother, Chung."

"Nice to meet you, you are..?" Chung offered his hand as a handshake.

"Hello, my name is Queen Eve. I have a small question, you do not seem to be related. Chung has blond hair, while Aisha has purple." Eve inquired, ignoring Chung's gesture. Quite offended, Chung lowered his hand.

"We're not really related, Eve, but we're so close it's almost like we are siblings. My family's lived in his castle since I was young. And Eve, did you say that you were a Queen?!"

"Yes, I am the Queen of Nasods. Our kingdom fell one hundred years ago. Moby, Remy and I are the only survivors as we were sealed in a time capsule. You asked me to play with you?"

"Oh, that's right! Eve, do you know how to play tiggy (tag)?"

"What is this game you speak of?"

After quickly explaining the rules of tiggy (tag) we were soon deep in the game. I remember having so much fun when I bumped into Rena. I hit her head-on, falling to the ground on my butt.

"Ahh! Are you okay?"

I sat up and saw a lime-haired girl with bright, happy, green eyes standing before me, hand stretched out to help me up. "I'm so sorry!"

"Are you okay, Aisha?" came a familiar, delicate voice.

Chung jogged up to us as Rena and Eve helped me up. "PAHAHHAHA! You should look where you're running, Aisha! I can't believe you ran straight into another person!"

"Shush it, Chung, you're not helping!"

"Hello, my name is Eve. I am sorry Aisha ran into you, I should have warned her that you were there. We are playing a game called tiggy (tag). Would you like to join us?"

"It's fine. Of course I would play! My name's Rena, by the way."

"Chung, you're it, 'cause u laughed at me!"

"HEY! NO FAIR!"

-Flashback ends-

* * *

It turned out that Eve had just stepped out of her time capsule at the time, and had nowhere to go, so she ended up going home with me to Chung's house (actually mansion and castle, but you know what I mean… XD).Now that I think about it, I never saw Chung after that. My family moved out to live with Rena (bringing Eve with us), and Chung just seemed to drift away, because I was too busy having fun with Eve and Rena, my first "girlfriends". I wonder how he's doing now, my big brother…

* * *

-Eve's POV-

"I wonder if there's any cute boys at school~!" Rena squealed.

"Oh! Me too~! I hope there's a hot boy over there!" Aisha joined along.

I thought for a while. I did not understand why they would hope for a probable, good-looking partner. Normally you would choose the man who had the same or higher class as you, would you not?

"Ooooh~! I bet there'll be a good guy for Eve~!" Rena said rather mischievously.

"Oh, I think you're right about that, Rena! We'd better look at her closely tomorrow for any blushing~!" Aisha replied.

I sipped on my tea, as Rena and Aisha crawled to the corner of the room, causing only mumbles to be heard. I sighed. _'I must be careful around those two tomorrow. I do not like the sounds of that conversation.'_

* * *

THE VERY NEXT DAY – Rena's POV

"Hello, I am Eve. Nice to meet you."

"Hi~iiiii~! I'm Rena! I hope we get along~!"

"Hi, I'm Aisha. Nice to meet you, and I hope we get along."

"Okay, so Rena, you can sit right at the back, in the right corner next to Chun-"

"CHUNG?!" Aisha suddenly yelled.

Everyone looked towards him.

I remember Chung as a blond boy that endlessly teased Aisha. Now I was looking at a mature. blonde teenager dressed in blue and white armour, with a cannon on the floor next to him.

"Uh.. Chung, mind telling us how you know these chicks?" the red-head in front of him asked._ 'Seems a bit.. well…'_

"Aisha, is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"No, there is not. Aisha merely confused a childhood friend with Chung. Please excuse us," Eve replied quickly, saving Aisha.

"Well then, let us proceed. Aisha, you can sit in front of Elsword, and Eve, you can sit in front of Raven," the teacher calmly ordered.

I was so DEVASTATED! Aisha and Eve get to sit next to each other, but I'm stuck in the corner surrounded by boys! Chung's on my right, making it kind of awkward everytime I look over there, Raven is a black haired boy who sits in front of me, and Elsword, the redhead, sits diagonally in front of me. TOTAL ISOLATION! But then again, Raven seems kind of cute~!

* * *

**OMG FINALLY FINISHED! I forgot how long it takes to write a chapter... **

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm stuck right now... so reviews please ! ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME! I mean seriously, I can't think of ANYTHING! **

**Did you enjoy it? :P Hope you did ! **

**Don't expect the next chapter soon... I NEED AN IDEA FIRST! T^T**


	2. Chapter 2 - Steady, Steady!

**Here's the next chapter~! sooner than I thought, all thanks to xXCode AngelXx! Gave me the most wonderful idea EVER, thanks! Now I can stab that stupid writer's block~! XD**

**Hehe, I'm just a HUGE sucker for cheesy moments~! :P**

**LaserFreakXD: KITTY! YOU SAID IT WAS GONNA BE A EVEX_ FANFIC!**

**Kitty: Well it will! only yhu and xXCode AngelXx knows the truth~! :3**

**LaserFreakXD: I'm embarrassed to be called your master... YOU MADE SO MANY MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Kitty: HEY! I haven't written a fanfic for ages, and and yeah... I have nothing else to say...**

**LaserFreakXD: I have now done my job =w=**

**Kitty: I own Elsword! :D**

**LaserFreak: No, she doesn't... Elsword belongs to KOG ppl =w=**

* * *

Rena's POV

The bell sounded, signalling that break had arrived. Aisha and Eve stood up and went over to me.

"Hi, Aisha," came a familiar voice.

"Okay Chung, mind telling us what's going on?" Elsword asked, coming over to us while brimming with curiosity.

"Excuse me, but I would rather that we bring this matter outside," Eve commented in that formal, calm tone. Only Aisha and I were able to sense the anxiety Eve had. I looked around to see everyone staring at us, wanting an explanation before leaving the classroom. Now, at least, I know why Eve was so worried – all the girls were watching intently, the majority eve glaring at us._ 'Jeez… I didn't know Chung would become THIS popular…'_

"I agree, let's go outside," I desperately said, clearly wanting to GET OUT OF THERE! Raven stopped staring out of the window and followed us outside. As soon as we stepped out of the classroom door, Eve said in a rather serious tone, "Run." Immediately, after sensing the clear worry in her voice, we all followed her. "Is there a place we may talk in peace?"

"Yeah, just follow me," Elsword cheekily replied, thinking this was all a joke.

* * *

After arriving deep in an empty forest, we all stopped to catch our breath. "I believe someone would be able to find us in here, would they not?"

"No, this forest is thicker than mud. It would be a miracle to meet someone in here, except we've been training in this forest ever since you two left Chung's house (castle, mansion, call it whatever.. XD) to move into Rena's," _'That's weird… This is the first time Raven has said anything today, and how does he know about our past?' _Elsword gave a confused look._ 'Seems like he doesn't know about it though...'_

"Wait, Raven, how do you know what's going on? YOU DID NOT, CHUNG! YOU DID NOT TELL RAVEN WHAT HAPPENED AND NOT ME!" Elsword's voice rose to a yell of disbelief.

"Oh my god, SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT TO ATTRACT YOUR FANS OVER HERE!?" Aisha burst, hitting Elsword with her wand. Sometimes, I don't know how she whips out her wand so fast...

"What the hell? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I HAD TO HIT YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING AN IDIOT!"

"IDIOT?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"

"Rena, I think it would be best for us to leave them for now," Eve urged me, indicating that we should go to the other side of the forest for now. Quietly, all four of us crept to another clearing in the forest, guided by Chung. Soon Aisha and Elsword's bickering could no longer be heard. _'Oh my god... They're a perfect couple~! I can't believe I didn't realise that from the start!'_

"Prince of Hamel Chung, why was Aisha living in your castle/mansion/house?" Eve got straight to the point.

"Aisha and her family was tricked by an evil ring. Her knowledge of magic and skills were stolen by the ring, and caused her family to fall in disgrace. They were kicked out of the village, and with nowhere to go, went to my father. Aisha's parents were very close to my father, and so we ended up housing them. The days Aisha and I spent together were filled with joy, but Aisha, of course had to have friends of her own gender," Chung explained. _'that's right, Eve doesn't know why Aisha had to live with us..'_

"Oh, I am sorry.. I did not know," Eve replied guiltily.

"It's fine,"

"We should get going, we have training next, and Coach BM doesn't like to wait," Raven cut through the awkwardness with his voice. _'It sounds so mature, and... sad... I think it's better if I give up on Raven..._'

"OH! THAT'S PERFECT!" I yelled out. The three looked at me. _'Whoops... me and my big mouth... Anyway, Eve would be able to heal Raven's heart, and at the same time, Raven will be able to teach Eve LOVE! Why didn't I think of this before!?'_

**_"BONG, BONG, BONG!"_ **went the end-of-break bell.

* * *

Meanwhile...(Elsword's POV)

"Wait.. where did everyone go...?" I looked around, but all I could see were trees, more and more trees.

"They probably left because you were too LOUD!" Aisha stubbornly argued. _'Jeez.. when I met her, I didn't think that she would be THIS annoying!'_

"Do you want me to leave you here? You do know I'm your only way out," I threatened her. She gave off a pissed face.

"Well, I you don't know how Chung and I know each other, do you?" _'This GIRL!'_

"Wanna make a deal then? You tell me, and I'll be so kind as to not leave you stranded in here."

"Fine!"

"I'm waiting!" I tapped my foot impatiently. She told me how they met, and how they just drifted apart.

"Well then, why were you so stupid, and yelled his name as soon as you saw him?"

"I didn't know he would be so popular!"

I laughed. "You know, me and Chung are the two most popular guys in this school." She looked me up and down.

"I won't say anything..." Then, almost out of nowhere, she burst out laughing, screaming out "You?", "Popular" in between laughs and breaths. I just stood there, pretty pissed off at her. "What, you think I'm not popular material?" She eyed me for a few seconds. "Ok, you know what, whatever. Just you see me at training!" She rolled her eyes, when the bell rang, signalling the end of break.

"Um, why are you giving me that face...?" She seemed a bit scared...

"Huh? What face?"

"What do we have next..?"

"OH! just nothing, it's just HPE~!" She turned pale._ 'That's weird... Why doesn't she like training? is she bad at fighting?'_

* * *

Third Person - Rena's situation

"Oh, the bell rang. Lets go HPE."

"Chung, do you know this area, or do I have to lead?" Raven asked in a rather bored tone.

"You... I don't usually train here," came the reply. As soon as the four reached the school oval, Rena stopped, and urged everyone to hide behind one of the large trees and peer over the side.

"Stop!" Rena whispered rather loudly. "Look~! Hehe, they're such a cute couple, don't you think, Eve?" An evil aura surrounded Rena, but quickly dispersed.

"I do not see the connection between those two. They were arguing a while ago, how can they be a couple? I will never understand humans and their emotions," Eve stated coldly. Chung and Raven looked at her in surprise.

"oh! EVE! RENA!"

"Shoot! Aisha saw us!" Rena cried, upset about not being able to spy on their "lovey dovey time." As soon as Elsword managed to catch up, he said "Sorry, I need to get a book for Coach Blade Master. I was supposed to get it during break, but THIS GIRL distracted me. Raven, can you and Eve go get it? Ariel will give it to you."

"ECHEM! what about me?" Aisha asked in a dangerous tone, while Raven and Eve set off to the library.

* * *

Raven's POV

(hehe, I like switching between POVs and third person :P sorry if it's a bit annoying)

"We were asked to retrieve a book from Miss Ariel?" Ariel laughed.

"I see you're new here. My name is Ariel, the school librarian. Nice to meet you. I see you have met Raven?"

"Yeah, we're in the same form class. This is Eve, a transfer student. Coach BM is waiting for us so..." I replied.

"Oh, of course, follow me," Ariel stood up and led us to the far end of the library. "It's that green book, with gold writing - _'Basic Magic Control',_ just up there." Eve thanked Ariel before trying to grab the book. _'Haha, too short'_ Her finger just touched the spine of the book when she jumped. Unconsciously, I reached over and grabbed the book with my nasod hand. _'Shoot!'_ I looked at her, but she showed no reaction whatsoever. I handed her the heavy book. "It would be wise as to repair that arm. It is on the brink of disuse." I stared at her is disbelief. Usually anyone who saw my hand would freak out and call me a monster... Fair enough, Elsword and Chung called it cool, but Eve is the first girl to ever give a calm reaction.

She looked at me and said, "Prior to meeting Rena and Aisha,** I was a nasod."**

I could only stare at her with that shameful, shocked expression.

* * *

**AND A STAPH~! Well, that was a bit longer~!**

**LaserFreakXD: It's about the same length as your first chapter, and it still sucks and has a lot of mistakes**

**Kitty: T^T Help meehh maii master ish sho mean!**

**LaserFreakXD: AND UPDATE UR PROFILE!**

**Kitty: Okay, okay, I will! **

**Anyways HUGE CREDITS TO LASERFREAK AND CODE ANGEL! xXCode AngelXx gave me the beautiful idea of the library, and LaserFreakXD gave me the Coach - Blade Master Coach~! hehe I wonder what a Raven coach will be like...**

**Ah... now that I think about it, I just ruined the story...! Oh well... **

**Reviews, please! Hope you enjoyed it~!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Raven's past

**GAH! This chapter took SOOO long to upload! T^T**  
**SOO MUCH ELWIKI REFERING! (Yeah, even though I've been playing Elsword for about 2 months on maii CEl, I still don't know all the skills and job changes...So don't kill meh if I get something wrong... and by that I mean ALOT! {like adding in KR skills :3)**

**So finally, I've decided the jobs:**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph - She's not supposed to have feelings after activating the code, but LaserFreakXD loves her, so YOLO!**

**Rena: Grand Archer - I just like the idea of her spamming arrows at everyone :P**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch - she looks like the type of girl for this fanfic XD**

**Raven: Veteran Commander - Another one of LaserFreakXD's favs**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper - PIKACHUNG~! I like him cause LaserFreakXD always ends up stepping on the pikabombs, but then again, I hate Dread Chase cause Eve doesn't know how to dodge it :T I can't stop laughing at Iron Paladin's name (Pa-la-DIN~!) and Deadly Chaser just seems scary... not stalker-creepy-scary, but like "I'll bash yhu up" scary...**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword - I wanted him to be a Rune Slayer, but I know more of IS's skills :T**

**And while I'm at it, the couples are:**

**Raven x Eve (I'm actually a Cheve fan, but this is dedied to LaserFreakXD - Likes CBS and VC)**

**Chung x Rena (wanted to make Raena :T)**

**Elsword x Aisha (LOOVEE DIS COUPLE! XD)**

**Hehe, hope I tricked yhu with Rena's line "Raven seems cute~!" XD**

**LaserFreakXD: KITTY! JUST SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kitty: Fine... I do not own Elsword.**

**LaserFreakXD: =w=**

* * *

Third Person

_'Wait a second, she said she __**was**__ a nasod...'_ Raven thought. "Could you explain what you mean?"

"Over a century ago, I was the future Queen of the Nasod kingdom. That was until our people were attacked. In a desperate effort to save the kingdom, my mother sealed me inside a time capsule, safe from harm, and able to lead our people from the ashes." Eve paused, and looked down. _'Why is this happening? I am the Queen of Nasods, I should not be able to feel sorrow, even if it is because of my kingdom...'_

"It's okay, you can stop there if you want," Raven comforted. _'I never knew..'_

"My kingdom was unable to survive the attack, and therefore I was not disturbed until the spirit of El woke me. That was when I realised I had become a human. No matter, I am still the Queen of Nasods, and I shall resurrect my people once again," Eve recovered, regaining her optimistic attitude towards life. "May I ask a favour of you, Leader of the Crow Mercenaries, Raven?"

A pang of sadness shot through Raven's heart at the mention of his title. Flashbacks were recalled of his soldiers, and how close he was to them. "Yeah, sure. Just call me Raven," _'Tina...'_

"Raven, if you were to...may you please tell me your past?"

"Well... I used to have a family, and we all lived in this village..." Raven walked to the far end of the aisle and stared out of the window to hide his tears. His eyes dimmed.

_'Used to..?'_

"You see, Eve, we're alike. One day, I went on a picnic with my little brother and sister by the river. Night fell, and it was time to return home.." He clenched his fist in anger. "Disaster struck. The village was being attacked, everything was in flames. "Stay here and hide, you two, I'll go get mum and dad. Both of you, hide, and don't get caught! Johnny, take care of your sister - this is your chance to be brave!" I remember comforting them.. But I was too late.. By the time I reached the house it on fire. I rushed inside to see blood strewn everywhere, my parents' limp bodies on the floor in a puddle of blood. They were dead, stabbed by the intruders. Right then and there, I wanted to scream out in anguish, when I remembered Johnny and Tina. I ran back to them as fast as I could.." He paused to take a deep breath.

"And right before my eyes... Johnny... A spear stuck out of his back, his clothes stained a dark, maroon red. Tina jumped out of a bush, crying her heart out. A merciless arm reached out, and the sword it was holding was thrust straight through her, just before she reached my open arms... Then they went over to me and sliced my left arm off. My arm was completely gone, but I didn't care. I staggered towards them, but I was knocked on the head from behind and fell to the ground... The last thing I saw was their eyes, no longer bright, but life-less, glass, doll eyes..."

**'BANG!' **Eve dropped the green, heavy book she was holding while tears streamed down her soft, white face.

"I am sorry, Raven.." Eve came over to him and hugged him tight. Her tears soaked the back of his uniform, her face buried in his shirt. Eve gasped and let go of him, Moby handing her the book had she dropped earlier. "I-I do not know what came over me..." she stuttered before running out of the library, book clutched to her chest.

Raven touched his stomach where Eve had hugged her. _'What just happened..? At least it's only us and Ariel in here... OH SHOOT! COACH BM! He's gonna kill me!'_

* * *

"What's taking them so long..? Coach's getting angry..." Elsword worriedly muttered.

Rena laughed, "Don't worry, let them take their time~!" An evil aura surrounded Rena, but quickly dispersed.

"Oh~! I see what's happening now..." Aisha giggled, and at the same time another evil aura came, only to disappear before while Rena came over to her to discuss "Eve's love situation."

"Um..." Elsword darted a rather scared look to Chung, to which in return, Chung laughed his head off and left Elsword wondering what in the world was going on.

Just then, Eve arrived, eyes red and swollen from crying. "Here is the book you requested, Coach Blade Master. I am sorry it took long," Eve gave the book over to the Coach. Aisha and Rena darted each other uneasy looks.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, time to start! Sparring in teams of four, off you go!" Coach declared. Everyone shuffled into groups and obeyed. The teacher came over to Chung, Elsword, Rena, Aisha and Eve. "Our class is uneven today, so when Raven arrives, I want you to start as 3 vs 3! Chung and Elsword together with Eve as the red team, and Aisha and Rena can team up with Raven to be blue. Go easy on each other!" he ordered. "Yes, Coach," came the reply.

"How did he know our names?" Rena asked while they were waiting for Raven.

"Oh, I met him at the office this morning, when I handed in my form," Aisha explained. "I told him about you two, and yeah."

"Do any of you have a medical condition?" Chung suddenly asked. Aisha's heart stopped for a few beats.

"No. What is the reason for you to ask this, Chung?" Eve calmly answered. _'That was close! Too close... I'm glad Eve can lie so easily now, unlike me...' _Aisha thought to herself.

"Nothing.. It's just that it's strange for Coach to tell us to go easy," Chung replied.

"Maybe it's 'cause he knows we're gonna beat them big time!" Elsword declared confidentially.

"So? We have Raven!" Rena argued back. Said person finally arrived, causing Eve to lightly tense up. It was only a small one, even Elsword, the one closest to her, didn't feel it. But it was big enough that Aisha and Rena, Eve's two closest friends, could spot it from a quite a few strides away. When he passed, Raven glanced at Eve, and her small look to the side, unseen by any of the boys, showed the two girls how serious their meeting at the library was. "What exactly **happened!?**" Rena whispered between her teeth. "I don't know... but it must have been something to make Eve so distressed!" Aisha cried.

"We're starting! Raven, you're on their team!" Elsword shouted.

"We're right here.. you don't have to yell!" Aisha said back, rather annoyed with her concern for Eve.

_'SWORD FALL!'_ Out of nowhere appears four swords that fall straight towards Aisha, Rena, and Raven. Reacting quickly, the three manage to jump out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Aisha screamed out.

"Hey, I told you we're starting," the Infinity Sword smirked.

_'RAPID SHOT!'_ Rena shoots eight consecutive arrows towards the other team.

Eve jumps out of the way and shoots an aerial laser, with Chung and Elsword dodging to the sides.

Rena jumps backwards over Aisha, causing her to get hit by Eve's laser. "I am sorry, Aisha," Eve calls out after landing. "It's okay~!" Aisha sings, even though she was badly hit.

_'LIGHTING BOLT!'_ Aisha hits Eve with the massive stream of lighting, while the Tactical Trooper initiated Wonder Wall, protecting Elsword & Eve, and at the same time, pushing away the other team.

_'SWORD BLASTING'_ Elsword charges forward at Raven, protected by Chung's Wonder Wall. 'Now,_ while there's a gap!' _The Veteran Commander thought before jumping into the air and counter-attacking with Harpoon Spear, also hitting Eve still lying down in the corner due to Aisha's attack.

_'RAIL STINGER!'_ Rena hits Chung with an arrow, not damaging much due to using a base skill, but it was enough to cause the two to fall into a hand-to-hand combat fight. "Do you know what's wrong with Eve?" Chung asked while blocking Rena's hit with his hand. She faulted and frowned, "You saw her crying?" "Well, she did make quite a trip up by dodging Raven's eye contact. She seems like the person able to hide little things under her mask, so something **bad** must've happened," Chung replied while reloading his cannon by smashing it onto the ground.

_'Dread Chase!' _A set of homing missiles are fired from Chung's cannon, splitting into threes before exploding into the blue team's faces.

Eve recovers from Aisha's attack and uses her El Crystal Spectrum (booster) before knocking down Rena and Raven with Giga Stream, Aisha jumping into the air to dodge it.

"Oh ho~! This just got serious~!" The Grand Archer activates her awakening mode, and a greeny-yellow aura surrounds her. Aisha, Raven and Chung follow her lead. Eve uses her Energetic Heart (ultimate booster) while Elsword remains as he is. Aisha grins before stunning Elsword with Impact Hammer, Eve and Chung safely dodging the attack.

'_CHAIN FIREBALL!' 'DREADED CHASE!'_ Homing missiles target the blue team while fireballs are aimed at the red.

_'ENERGY NEEDLES!' _Needles are summoned from behind Eve, flying forward to hit the blue team while Eve continues to hit Rena (combo).

_'WIND BLAST!'_ Rena breaks Eve's combo with a wind arrow, while Raven steps in using Deadly Raid. Elsword blocks Raven and summons Rage Cutter, with a dozen cornwells bursting out of the magic circle on the ground and flying upwards. Chung jumps into the middle of the fight, and initiates Big Bang Stream, hitting the blue team with small bombs.

"HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" The Dimension Witch teleports behind the red team and uses Gust Storm on Eve and Elsword while Chung continues to throw bombs everywhere. Rena initiates Siege and starts to spam arrows, while Raven charges forward with Deadly Raid.

_'TASER (Pilum)!' _Eve summons a light spear that pierces Raven, soon after getting hit by Rena's arrows. Seizing the opportunity, Aisha charges forward with Screw Driver. Eve, who had been badly hurt earlier by Aisha's Lighting Bolt, is defeated and sits out, regaining her energy while watching the others fight._'BLADE RAIN!'_ A ginormous sword lands onto Aisha and a frenzy of swords slash everywhere, hitting the blue team and defeating Rena, exhausted from continuously firing arrows and her fight with Chung. Raven jumps into the air, only to land onto a pikabomb, and fall flat onto his face.

Everyone looks at Raven, the most popular, "heartless", boy in the school, crash onto the ground, face straight into the dust. Chung and Elsword snicker before laughing their head off, followed by Rena and Aisha. Eve smiles and allows herself to giggle along. Coach Blade Master hears their laughter from the other side of the oval and comes over to see Raven sit up with dirt plastered to his face, and decides to laugh along too. When they finally calm down, class is over and it's time to go home. Knowing that Aisha and Rena would ask about what happened at the library, Eve rushed home first, locked herself in her room and falls on her bed with her arms and legs apart like a starfish. She rolled on her side, both mentally and physically exhausted from her busy day. Moby and Remy snuggle into the sheets and are soon fast asleep. _'No! I cannot rest until I find out what happened at that time... Something must have went wrong with my software...I must...' _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Did yhu enjoy it? :P I'm sho hwappie dis time! FINALLY IT'S OVER 2'000 WORDS! HOW DO YOU PPL WRITE CHAPTERS SO LONG!? T^T**

**I dunno what to do next... hmm maybe if I ... **

**Reviews please! Ideas are welcome~!**

**Hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter soon... well then, BAII~! XD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Moving on

**HAII~! yeah.. sorry for the late update... I got lazy, and I'm slower than a turtle in writing... At least this time, it's 3'000 words :D**

**So to make up for the late update, it's a bit longer? XD **

**CBS ISH SHO AWESHOME! It's taking me forever to do the 5/5 part of the quest.. DAMN YOU, STUPID NOOB INSTINCTS!**

**Yeah.. I've been trying to do the job quest and the skill quest... that's why the chapter is so late... XD but I have Thousand Star and i'm up to 5/5 for Photon Flare now~! YAY~!**

**LaserFreakXD: Good for you, and 3'000 words isn't long..**

**Kitty: Shaddap! Yhu shouldn't even be able to say anything, seeing as yhu have no internet!**

**LaserFreakXD: So? For the past week I've been writing my fanfic =w=**

**Kitty: -.-" you wrote... up to... CHAPTER 12?! WHAT THE HELL?!**

**LaserFreakXD: There was nothing else to do! I still have another week until I get my internet back =w=**

**Kitty: Doesn't that mean yhu'll finish yhur fanfic soon?**

**LaserFreakXD: maybe =w=**

**Kitty: -.-" I feel very unsafe right now... Anyways.. Here yhu go~!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Third Person

Sunlight poured through the thin, silk curtains, showering Eve's perfect, pale face. Eyelids opened to reveal clear, honey eyes that scanned the room. _'I fell asleep...'_ She sat up, rubbing her eyes. _'5:47…' _Eve jumped with a start as her bedroom door abruptly, and silently opened to reveal emerald eyes peeking at her. "Eve~ Are you awake?" Rena whispered.

"Yes, you may come in, Rena."

She quietly stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind her, leaning on the white door. _'Is it okay to ask her though..? It was enough to tire her out to the extent that she fell asleep as soon as she got home..'_ She looked up to see a pair of honey eyes staring curiously at her. "Um, Eve… Why are you staring at me like that? It's not like this is the first time you've seen me in the morning…"

"Oh- It is nothing, Rena. I simply thought that…" Rena hid her growing curiosity and walked over to Eve. She sat on the bed next to her, and looked up at her with a normal "yes?" expression.

Eve broke her eye contact, and looked down at her small, silky hands. "Yesterday, Raven told me about his past… His family was…. Was…" She started to tremble uncontrollably. _'Why is this happening? I am the Queen of Nasods – I should not be able to feel emotions…Why?!'_

Instinctively, Rena reached over and held her warm hands between hers. Eve looked up to see Rena's head down, looking at their hands.

"Okay, okay, you know what? Don't tell me. Raven clearly trusted you, that's why he told you his past. I can already tell what happened yesterday from this, Eve. Thanks for telling me, though. Eve," they both looked up, gaining eye contact. She now had a certain look in her eyes that wasn't there before. It was look of intimacy.

"It's normal to feel like this. You shouldn't exist in this world if you didn't. But by what I can see, Raven still hasn't gotten over his past, and neither have you. Eve, you're no longer the Queen of Nasods. You were. I'm sorry to say this, but you need to get over your kingdom. There is no way to resurrect it." Rena gently squeezed her hands. Eve looked at her in horror.

"What… will... I do now… then..?" she choked out the words.

Rena smiled warmly. "You have a new title. Now, you're our friend! You have a new duty too – Make sure Raven doesn't feel sad, ever again. We weren't there to comfort him back then, but we're here now! You can do so much more, Eve. Just live in the moment!"

_'Live in the moment…'_ Her lips gradually moved into a smile. Rena reflected her feelings and got off the bed, waking up Remy and Moby. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble – coming from Eve's hungry and empty stomach. Rena looked towards her and laughed.

"That's right, you didn't eat dinner last night! Go shower, I'll go cook breakfast. It's already 6:15 anyway." Eve turned to her window and opened to curtains. Sunshine poured in, revealing a clear, blue sky. She sat on the large window seat and opened the window, startling a pair of white doves. They flew into the sky with a flutter. Moby and Remy flew over with another set of her school uniform – a white blouse with a regular collar and the school's logo embroidered on the breast pocket, a light blue checkered skirt with multiple frills underneath in order not to show anything, knee-high, white socks, and to top it off, a light blue bow. She took her uniform from the two and left the room to take a shower, leaving her two droids to play in her room.

"At least she's been cheered up now~!" Remy beeped to Moby.

"Yeah! Let's go pack her bag, otherwise she'd be late," Moby buzzed back. The two proceeded to pack her bag, flying back and forth from the front of the door, where she had left her bag last night, to her desk beside the window seat, where all her school books were. "Should we try to carry it down the stairs?" Moby suggested when they were finished.

"No… Remember last time..?" Remy shook it's head (I don't know if Remy is black or white, boy or girl.. XD)

"Ah.. But we were able to carry that green, heavy book yesterday! Our highness's school bag shouldn't be THAT heavy!" Moby persisted.

Remy considered before agreeing to "try if we could lift it." With either drone holding onto each side of the bag, the two slowly lifted the bag off the ground.

"Let's go bring it downstairs, then!" Moby insisted.

"Well… okay.." Remy uneasily bleeped.

Moby opened the door and the two began to drag the bag across the floor, towards the stairs. It was when they just passed Rena's bedroom door when a sleepy Aisha unexpectedly opened her bedroom door, just to the left of Rena's bedroom. "Mhmnhnhnnmhm," she mumbled as she groggily walked to the bathroom, unaware of Remy and Moby. They flew up and beeped in alarm, causing Aisha to stop and open her eyes. "What are you doing, you two..?"

"Beep beep be-be-beeeeeeep!" Moby tried to explain.

She sighed, "You know that I can't understand you… Only Eve can.."

"Beep beep be-be-beeeeeeeeeeeep!" Moby tried again. Aisha shook her head.

**"BEEP BEEP BE-BE-BEEEEPP!"** Remy flew around Aisha before landing on top of Eve's bag, exhausted from pushing it around.

"OOHHH! You're trying to help Eve by bringing her bag downstairs!" Aisha finally understood.

"Oh, Aisha~! I'm sorry, was I too noisy?" Rena sang from the kitchen downstairs.

"Rena! I told you to wake me up! It's 6:30 already!" Aisha called back.

"Sorry.. I slept in too! Can you go wake up our parents?" Rena lied.

"Okay!" She returned her attention to the two drones. "I'll help you after this, okay?" She turned and walked over to the two doors on the other end of the corridor. "Uncle Valak~! Aunty Lime~! Time to wake up~! Your precious daughter has cooked a wonderful breakfast for you~!" Aisha cooed as she opened the door. She walked in and opened the window and curtains, before turning around and heading out the bedroom door again.

"Mum, Dad, wake up~!" she sang as she burst open the door to her parent's bedroom. No one moved. She walked over to the bed and began to pull the quilt off."C'mon, Ice Princess Noah! Lord Knight!"

"HEY! That's mum and dad to you, missy!" Noah sat up and grabbed the sheets before they entirely fell off the bed, stirring up her husband. "So, how's school?" He asked as he sat up.

"It's horrible! I don't get why you made us swap schools!" Aisha confessed.

"Honey bunny! What's wrong?" Noah beckoned her to sit beside them. She came over and told her parents about Chung and Elsword.

"Well, what's wrong with Chung? You two were the best of friends!" Her dad exclaimed.

"That's just the thing… It's been so long since we last met the Seiker family… I guess I'm just afraid he's not like how he used to be… since he's all popular now…" Noah looked at her little girl. _'Is this my little girl? Since when did she start to think before she acted?'_

"And what about this Elsword boy? He seems like your dad over here!" Noah asked.

"No, Dad's different… This guy's a total jerk! He's a total hot-head and thinks he's all **that**," Aisha explained. Her mother laughed as her father's face turned red and turned away in shame. Aisha looked at the two with a puzzled look on her face.

"You may not believe it, but your father was **exactly** the same when I met him. Sometimes I think it's a shame now he's so serious," her mother explained, in between giggles. _'Oh, how old is she now, thinking about boys already! Soon she won't be my little girl anymore..'_

**"BEEP BE-BE-BEEEEEEEEEPP!"**

The three turned around to see Moby and Remy hovering in the doorway. "Oh, that's right! I was supposed to help you!" Aisha mumbled before following the two out to the hallway.

"Oh, gosh.. Do you really think…"

He grinned, "Don't worry, Noah. She just won't be that little purplenette with the pouty face anymore, that's all."

She smiled sadly, "Soon she'll be known as Elsword's wife." She sighed before crawling over the bed and opening the window. "I'm going to talk with Lime for a bit."

"Okay, watch out for the Lord of Pain - VALAK~!" He teased her, wriggling his fingers.

She rolled her eyes and laughed before walking out of the bedroom. "Lime!" She called as she opened their bedroom door.

Lime turned around from the balcony outside, beckoning to join her in order not to wake up the comical snoring Valak.

"Hey~! what's wrong?"

"It's just that... The girls are in high school now! Aisha told me about her crush at school... I just can't believe how much she's grown up!"

Lime giggled at her close friend. "You do know you sound like an old lady right now!"

Noah nervously chuckled back, with realisation.

"Wait, what did you say?! Aisha's fallen in love?!"

Realisation hit Noah like a hammer. "Oohhh~!" They then began to plan out how they were going to ensure their daughters' "future husbands", including Eve.

* * *

"Oh, that's right, Coach BM said he wanted to talk to us before class in the forest," Rena recalled, when they arrived at the school gates.

"The forest? You mean the one that YOU LEFT ME IN?!"Aisha looked at her two friends in disbelief. Rena smiled sheepishly. "Oh! There he is, COACH BM!"

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Aisha screamed after her. Eve chuckled to herself as she trailed the two. Coach BM called to someone from inside the forest. Out came Chung, Elsword, and Raven, dripping in sweat. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Raven. _'Raven clearly trusted you, that's why he told you his past... You have a new duty, Eve - Make sure Raven doesn't get sad again!'_ She remembered Rena's words from that morning and took a deep breath before gliding over to them.

"There you are, Eve. I saw you sparring yesterday, and you three girls seem to be more advanced than the rest of the class." Coach BM said to her as soon as she arrived. "So, I've come to the decision to pair you up with Chung, Aisha with Raven, and Rena with Elsword for today. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Coach!" Everyone knew better than to argue with Coach...

Everyone moved to different clearings in the forest, with Coach BM watching the six students intently.

"Are you okay?" Chung asked as they were stretching.

Eve held her poker face. "I am sorry, may you please repeat that?"

"Well, you seemed _off_ yesterday, after you returned from the library with Raven."

Her heart skipped a beat, but her mask remained the same. "I am sorry. I still do not understand what you are asking me."

He turned and looked at her in the eye. "What happened yesterday, with Raven, at the library, just before HPE?"

Her heart began to race. She turned around and broke eye contact, silver bangs covering her face. "We shared our past…" She mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear.

He smiled, glad that Raven had trusted her enough to tell her. "Should we start?"

"Yes, we should," she replied before shooting a large electron ball at him. _'Why did I not realise how Chung and Rena are similar? They are kind and caring... Is this what Aisha would define as a "good couple"..?'_

"Whoa, there!" he had barely dodged the electron, and now stood there panting with fear.

"You had asked me to start the battle, did you not?" she smiled.

He grinned back, "Fair enough." He shot a bullet at her with his sharp shooter, expecting her to easily dodge. She did. She jumped in the air and landed behind him. She began to hit him from behind with Moby and Remy. He turned around to hit her with his cannon, but got slapped in the face instead.

"OWW! That hurt!" Chung complained, rubbing his red cheek.

There was a familiar laugh behind the two. "Do you always slap your enemies, Eve?" Coach BM asked.

"Chung was about to counter-attack me, it is only normal in a battle to attack before your opponent," Eve replied calmly.

"Haha, very well. Continue!" Coach BM laughed.

_"Particle Ray!"_ Eve shot a laser at him. Chung jumped in the air, surprised at the sudden attack.

"CHUNG! FOCUS ON THE BATTLE!" Coach BM scolded him.

"Yes, Coach!" he replied before turning around and launching his skill, _"Big Bang Stream."_ Eve easily dodged the grenades jumping in the air, and shot a laser downwards. Chung retreated backwards before attacking with his cannon. She finally got hit, and was stuck in his combo.

_'Good, now to check on Aisha.'_ Coach BM thought before turning around and heading towards the clearing where Aisha and Raven were.

* * *

"Aisha, your back is open!" Raven warned her before slashing in her direction. She teleported out of the way and leaned against a tree a few meters away.

"Jeez, Raven. Why are you so serious?!" Aisha complained, unknowingly making him uncomfortable. He dodged the question and shot a flaming bullet at her. _'What the…?! Why's he so angry?'_ Aisha thought as she teleported to the safety of the branch above. Raven jumped up onto the branch she was on, ready to swing his sword at her. _"LIGHTING BOLT!"_ Aisha yelled as a huge stream of lighting flowed out of her wand.

"Raven, why are you so serious when it comes to battle? Have you ever tried to have fun? I mean like seriously!" Aisha confronted him as he recovered from her skill.

"I don't know, honestly… I guess it's cause it's the way I've always been…" Raven mumbled back.

"PAHHAHAHHAH! SERIOUSLY!? THAT'S YOUR REASON!?" Aisha laughed at him. Embarrassed, Raven blushed a bright, tomato red, but realising how stupid he usually acts, he laughed at himself for being such a fool.

"HEY! GET BACK TO TRAINING, YOU TWO!" Coach BM lectured.

_'Thanks, Coach!' _Raven thought.

Coach smiled to himself._ 'Raven is a person who had suffered a great deal of pain. To see him smiling with friends after what had happened, that's pretty impressive.'_ Coach thought to himself, glad that his close pupil was back on his feet. _'Let's go see if Elsword is actually training this time, eh?'_

_**"****DING DONG DING**** DONG!"**_The bell rang just before Coach reached Rena and Elsword. Everyone stopped their spar and headed for Mr Boring's homeroom.

"D'you forget anything?" Raven asked.

"Oh, I don't think so.." Aisha replied as she checked her bag. Little did she know that her bestfriend bracelet was **not** on her left wrist where it usually was.

"hahahha~!" Aisha turned around to see Rena and Elsword walking out from the forest laughing. Jealously bubbled inside her. _'When **I'm **with him, **HE** doesn't laugh at my jokes! Oh, no, **HE **laughs at my "clumsiness" and my "loud ungirlyness". But when he's with **RENA, HE** laughs at her jokes! Wait.. what the hell am I thinking?! I like Elsword..? No! NONONONONONO! Impossible! It's probably 'cause I'm tired. Yeah, that's it, I'm just tired from sparring,' _she fought over her thoughts before rushing to homeroom.

* * *

Chung's POV

By the time Eve and I got to homeroom, Aisha, Rena, Elsword, Raven and some other classmates were already there. I sat down next to Elsword and Raven, everyone huddled around Rena's desk for a conversation. A light attracted my eyes from Elsword's fist. _'A light.. reflection? Why would Elsword be holding anything metal?'_

Rena dropped her rubber and Eve bent down to pick it up for her. A large el crystal pendant shaped in a star fell out of her shirt, and was now hanging from her neck by a simple, silver chain. "What's that?" I pointed to the necklace.

"Oh, THAT! That's a sign of our friendship. We bought it at the summer festival when we were 10. I have a matching set of earrings, and Aisha has a bracelet," Rena explained, showing off her star-shaped, el crystal studs.

"AHH!" Aisha panicked and stood up. "I LOST MY BRACELET!"

Rena and Eve's eyes widened in shock. "Perhaps it fell off during our morning training session?" Eve suggested.

"Oh no! What am I going to do!?" Aisha cried.

"Ohhh! Don't worry, darling! We'll find it!" Rena reassured her. _'Bracelet, huh?..'_ I glanced an all-knowing look at Elsword. _'Let's confirm it, shall we - Does Elsword like Aisha?'_

* * *

**Teheh I'll end it there~! **

**Did yhu like it? Reviews please! **


End file.
